


Mutually Assured Destruction

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: When a destructive force meets a self-destructive one.





	Mutually Assured Destruction

It happened, of course, when Jacob was where he shouldn’t be.

He had been aiming for a bar that night; the kind of hole in a wall where no one cared to look for too long. What he got instead was someplace trying to pretend it could double as a club with tinny, too  _ loud _ , music pumping through a shitty sound system. Shame that it was the only place in town, leaving Jacob to throw away money he didn’t have on overpriced beer.

Even the buzz growing under his skin wasn’t enough to numb his senses entirely, though. Except when his head snapped up to track the source of the eyes on him, it wasn’t some drunk spoiling for a fight. Not that what he actually managed to find made any damn sense.

No man with such an easy sway to his hips, the skin on display turning golden under the lights, had any reason to offer up such a wide, genuine smile to getting caught out in staring. Let alone shake off the others that had pressed in close around him, ignoring their obvious disgruntlement to make a beeline for Jacob.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

Even Jacob had to snort into his beer at that. “Jesus, kid,” he said. “Need a bit more warming up than that, don’t you think?”

“Huh?” There was something too pleasing in the flush of pink that shot across the high arch of those cheekbones. “I meant getting away from the noise. I know a few...um…” His eyes flicked down to the dog tags still looped around Jacob’s throat. And, just like that, Jacob could feel something hard and jagged rising up in his throat.

“I don’t need saving,” he bit out.

“Course not.” All the same, the man braced himself against what little space Jacob allowed at his side at the counter. “I’m Shaun,” he said, as if Jacob cared. “And...well...what if your first guess wasn’t too far off the mark?”

As far as pickups went, it was definitely one of the messier that Jacob had gotten, but maybe that was just because the guy wasn’t used to getting a no. That kind of pretty was usually more than enough to make someone bury a any number of reservations. Or, in Jacob’s case, set his teeth on edge over what was being offered up with such ease.

Any muscle the kid had was lean, compact enough so that, although he wasn’t necessarily small, he was easily dwarfed under Jacob’s frame just by him standing up.

“Awful lot of trust to be puttin’ in a stranger,” Jacob said. “Who’s to say you won’t get hurt?”

It could have been taken as a warning— _ should _ have, really—but then Shaun was squaring up those narrow shoulders, chin snapping up in a way that was entirely too cocky with that smile. “And who’s to say that’s not just what I want?”

Just as well that Jacob was long past caring just how thin the threads of his control were.

To give him credit, Shaun’s grin didn’t flag at the hand that caught him around the bend of his arm; dragging him out of the place so hard that he almost tripped over his own feet. It wasn’t until Jacob had him shoved up against an alleyway wall, thigh shoved between his legs, that the guy actually pushed back. Or  _ tried _ to was more accurate since all he really managed to was pressing even closer into the unmovable mass of Jacob’s chest.

“You know, there’s a fairly decent hotel near—”

The (predictable) rest was caught up in a yelp when Jacob’s teeth found a high enough point on Shaun’s neck to sink his teeth into. It was almost enough to draw blood—he  _ knew _ that now—in a way that the fingernails digging in through his shirt couldn’t.

“Stop pretending you can control this.” He tilted his head up, taking in how wide Shaun’s pupils were already becoming; able to feel the jerky thrusts against the hard line that his thigh provided. The sound Shaun bit down on when he took a step back was almost a whine, which had the still new, jagged heat in his chest only spreading. “Let’s give you something better to focus on.”

It wasn’t the smartest way to go about things, but then, that was a small thing when all it took was a flick of his eyes to the ground for Shaun to drop to his knees. There was still a trickle of people passing by outside the shadows the alley provided, although any ambient noise that came from it narrowed down to almost nothing the second Shaun got his mouth on him.

He tried, with what little control he had left, to try to keep the first thrusts shallow, but that was ruined when Shaun outright groaned the first time he slipped up. From there, it was all too easy to take what was being offered. If it got him more than few gags than that was to be expected. Besides, Shaun never did stop looking up at him, eyes wide with something curiously like awe that never failed to make his chest burn as he somehow managed to take more than what Jacob expected each time.

He thought, distantly, that there might be a few hushed exclamations from somewhere. Something he might have cared for if he weren’t too busy trying to catch his breath as he watched Shaun chase the come that had slipped out of his mouth with his tongue as though it were something sacred.

It was certainly all he could think of when the marshall pushed a wide eyed, stumbling Sheriff's deputy forward. Good thing that Joseph only seemed amused at the lopsided smile he offered the other man.

“Still lookin’ to get hurt, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled--"No, my Deputy never had a good self-preservation instinct, why do you ask?"
> 
> Dual wielding lists ([here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187613997330/pabstbeerpussy-october-is-approaching-which) and [here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187758007350/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)) this year because I hate myself, clearly.


End file.
